The Bone County Conspiracy
by Deadman Inc 786
Summary: A story based around the event of what really happened in the desert many years ago. What is the government hiding? What were the mysterious lights in the sky? What was stolen from the military freight train in 1992? This story gives you all the answers


**The Bone County Conspiracy**

Governor George Toreno was born in 1930 to a middle class family in Carcer City. His father worked in the newspaper firm and his mother was a homemaker. Since George was young he had always dreamed of joining the military. As soon as he was 18 he enrolled into the armed forces. He did well for himself and was subsequently promoted in 1953. Life was going well for George; in 1955 he was already married and had his first child. Michael.

Tragically war broke out between Australia and America in 1957. It sparked off when America's defence secretary Ronald Humpstien was discovered "interfering" with the prime minister of Australia's pet Kangaroo, Skippy, while on a state visit. George was sent to war and it was a bloody one at that. At one point it got so desperate that the Aussies resorted strapping kangaroos with explosives and send them hopping over into U.S camps.

The war finally ended in 1961 when America dropped an experimental biological weapon on Australia. It however was dropped in the outback desert - deaths were very little but the chemical radiation left in the affected areas began to mutate the native Aborigines who began to grow extra limbs, double in size and strength and develop an insatiable taste for human flesh. The Australian government now had its own problems; the war was over.

George returned home a hero. He single handily slaughtered an entire camp of suicide bomber kangaroos and thus was awarded various medals and awards. The years passed and George's career prospered. In 1968 he was appointed the rank of General, a very proud day for his family.

Around the same time, in the state of San Andreas several locals were reporting the sightings of what they described as "lights in the sky", too erratic to be shooting stars.

The claims were dismissed as nonsense but over the month's residents of Bony County began reporting even stranger sightings; one resident of Fort Carson claimed he stumbled into a puddle of sticky green muck, another claimed they saw one of the bright lights fall towards the desert. Perhaps the strangest thing was a new born child was found by the side of the road by a trucker covered in a strange green substance.

In January 1969 there was an almightily explosion heard in the desert. It could be heard as far at as the strip in Las Venturas. One of the first people at arrive at the scene was a young man called Monty Green, who later became known as the "The Truth". He was passing in his van when he heard the explosion. He came to investigate but could not quite make out what was inside the crater in the middle of the desert. Within moments he saw heard sirens from afar. He had already seen too much and fled into the desert on foot.

General George Toreno arrived at the scene; the crater had been had a perimeter fence around it so the public could not see. Inside the crater was a small silver sphere with a one small window circular. Nobody had any idea what it was but what they did know was that no one could know about it this. General Toreno was on the phone to the President to update him when he heard a gun shot. He ran out the tent and saw one of his men had been startled by rectangular door opening on the sphere and fired a shot at it. A small river of green liquid flowed from the sphere.

Within days construction of a military base began at the crash site. The President had ordered total secrecy on the matter until further research could be done, the public must never know – It was codenamed "Black Project". And so within the space of a few weeks a full military base had been set up in the desert – It was named Area 69

The military had one concern; it was the airstrip that was just north of the base. It was owned by Douglas Verdant.

Douglas was a wealthy businessman from a small town in Scotland called Dundee. He had made his fortune there in the early 60's in the jute mills all over the city. He had made the decision to move to America and begin importing jute so he had his own airstrip built – Verdant Meadows.

The military didn't want Verdant compromising their mission, General Toreno implemented a no fly zone around the base and warned Verdant that if one of his planes as so much crossed the barrier for a second he will shoot it down.

In 1981 the Douglas Verdant retired from the business. He sold the airstrip to a short Columbian man called Ricardo Diaz. Diaz used the airstrip to illegally import drugs from the Cali Cartel into San Andreas and did do until his murder in 1986. The airstrip was left abandoned after his death.

What went on at Area 69 was classified. Not even General Toreno had full clearance to the entire base and it was rumoured there was now an underground research lab.

Mike Toreno was always fascinated by what his father did, but his father could never tell him. Mike knew it was something to do with the lights in the sky he saw as a kid.

In 1975 Mike Toreno enrolled into the U.S Secret service. His father disapproved, the politics in there were rife, but it was Mikes own choice.

In the same year Monty Green or The Truth as he was now known was living in Hashbury, San Fierro. He did the normal thing in San Fierro at the time – got stoned and slept with anything that moved. He never forgot that night in the desert and as the years rolled by he became more and more paranoid that he was being watched. This of course was nonsense.

It was now 1980. Mike had graduated from his training and was working in Washington. General Toreno was still based at Area 69 as research was still being carried out. One of the general's close friends, General Charles Glass was getting frustrated at their level of involvement on this project. They were one of the first to arrive on the night of the crash 11 years ago and still they were being kept in the dark by orders of the president.

Charles had had enough, he had orchestrated a plan to got into the underground base and really see what was going on. General Toreno refused to go with him, this was very dangerous and god knows what the consequences were if caught. This didn't faze Charles, he had it all planned of the following night.

And so the following night General Glass who had obtained the security codes managed to infiltrate the underground research lab.

The following day General Toreno was awakened by an alarm. He heard a commotion outside and saw General Glass being forced into an army van by several soldiers. General Toreno tried to find out what had happened but he could get no answers. General Toreno felt threatened – he made the decision to leave the military in 1981.

He felt a little vulnerable; and so he told his son Mike Toreno everything about the incident in 1969. If he was to ever disappear the government would be the prime suspect.

Around the same time a large real estate tycoon bought a large area of the desert and set up an oil refinery called Octane Springs. His name was Avery Carrington. Avery owned land and real estate all over the U.S not to mention a casino in Venturas. In 1986 he was based in Vice City and there were rumours that he had connection with the local crime kingpin, there he met a young man called Donald Love.

Donald Love was born in 1965 in Las Venturas. Ever since a young age he always showed promised to be an aspiring business man and would always finish top in his class. In 82 he attended the Harvard business school. In 86 he had convinced Avery to take him on as an apprentice and so for the next year Avery taught Donald all he knew.

Donald was fast becoming a major player in the business world. He already owned several businesses in the U.S and abroad. In 1989 he heard rumours when on a business trip to San Fierro about the incident in the desert in 1969. Being the curious one, he had his contacts find out who knew anything first hand about this. His assistants tracked down a man known as "The Truth" who apparently was there the night of the incident.

In 1992, he sent his assistants out to follow The Truth's movements. He was seen driving around San Fierro with a black man and 2 young white men. Eventually Donald had his men bring The Truth to his office. Donald questioned The Truth about the incident in 69, and what he knew. The Truth wouldn't speak but Donald began to talk his language. He offered The Truth a 10 year supply of Grade A, 100 pure Columbian marijuana. The Truth told him everything he needed to know, the silver sphere, the military, area 69, everything.

Donald extended the offer; he would give him a lifetime supply of the marijuana if he obtained whatever he could from Area 69. The Truth knew a guy – the deal was done.

And so in late 1992, The Truth arranged for an associate of his it infiltrate the military base in the desert and bring him what he could. Heavy gunfire was heard in the desert and the following day The Truth met with Donald Love and presented him with a 60 million dollar jet pack. Donald's research scientists took the jetpack and analysed it. It was discovered that the jet pack was somehow running on an infinite fuel source. The researchers had never seen anything like this before – this was a breakthrough, but the problem was there was no way for them to analyse the green fluid that powered the jetpack. Donald realised that if he managed to harness this power, it could made him the most powerful man in the world. He was informed of a military freight train transporting goods, this could be the break he was looking for – he ordered The Truth to obtain whatever was on the train and bring it to him.

The Truth kept up his end of the deal and delivered a strange green substance in a metal container to Donald. Donald was overjoyed, but he needed to research this substance, He bought the entire research facility in south San Fierro – Foster Valley and employed the world's best scientists to research it.

Research was going well; breakthroughs were being made with the green substance. They were beginning to slowly understand the true power of the substance. In 1993 Donald Love bought an abandoned construction site near the San Fierro train station. It was abandoned in 1992 when a construction foreman was murdered by a crazed man in a bulldozer. Ever since then no company agreed to work on the site. Donald bought the land and made Love Headquarters there. The building was completed in 1997 it was majestic and was also the tallest building in the state of San Andreas.

In 1990 Mike Toreno was now working in a very shadowy department of the government, not much was known about it and there were even doubts that their methods of doing business were morals or ethical at all. Mike Toreno was on the case of bringing down the ruthless Cali Cartel's narcotics operations in San Andreas.

The Cali Cartel were based in Bogota, Columbia and it was there in 1991 he went down posing as an American businessman. Toreno went undercover to meet some of the most ruthless drug lords in South America. It was in Bogota he met with a man called T-Bone Mendez and his brother Miguel. These two men were in charge of the drugs trade in most of Columbia and were feared wherever they went.

T-Bone had a stepbrother who was brutally killed in Vice City in 1986, His name was Ricardo Diaz. Ricardo sent T-Bone to Vice City docks to ambush a drug deal that was taking place. T-Bone and his men were successful in taking the money and drugs but it was later revealed the guy they screwed had mob connection and subsequently wanted revenge on Diaz – and got it. T-Bone had a price on his head, he was in fear of his life from the man he only knew as Vercetti and so fled to Columbia in 1986.

Recently he had heard that the man known as Vercetti had disappeared from Vice City and was nowhere to be seen. T-Bone felt it was safe for him to return to the U.S and begin his operations again. This is where Mike Toreno came in.

Mike Toreno made the deal with T-Bone Mendez to begin operations in Los Santos. Toreno already had a supplier in Ganton ready to take the first batch of drugs. And so Toreno and T-Bone set up operations in San Fierro in 1992. Their base was a strip club in north SF owned by a pimp, it was arranged for a courier would travel to Fierro twice a week with the cash.

And thus they began supplying their contact in Los Santos with the drugs.

The deal went sour when Mike was kidnapped by a Vietnamese gang. Miraculously T-Bone and new guy called Carl rescued Mike from the gang. Carl proved to be of much help to the syndicate, but as it turned out he betrayed them. He killed the pimp. He then ambushed a deal between T-Bone Mendez his partner from Ganton known as Ryder on Pier 69. He killed them both then went after Toreno.

Toreno was furious, he had ruined all the months of work he had done, he decided to escape in a helicopter to his ranch in the countryside where he would lay low for a while, however Carl got word of this and in true Hollywood fashion he blew up Toreno's helicopter up killing him too.

Or so he thought. Mike knew his chances of survival in the chopper were thin so he sent a decoy while he escaped through back entrance into a waiting car to take him to his ranch.

Mike saw an efficient killer in Carl. He did some research and discovered that Carl had a brother in jail. Mike used this to lure Carl into working for him, promising his eventual release.

The thing was the organisation that Mike Toreno worked for wasn't Government funded, actually the government knew very little about them at all. Because of this they had to resort to funding their own operations in an arguably unethical way. Carl performed a wide variety of takes for Mike, eventually Mike made some calls and had his brother released.

It was also around this time that Mike became aware of disturbance in Area 69 one night. He had remembered what his father had told him all those years ago about the government, since Mike's father had ran for Governor of San Andreas in 1986 and won by landslide. He was doing a good job from the inside.

Mike did some snooping around and eventually in 1994 found out where the stolen cargo of the military freight train was taken to. He paid a visit to Foster Valley.

Donald Love was expecting Toreno; he wasn't the only one with contacts. Donald knew he was the son of the General who was there in 1969 when the shuttle was found. He took Toreno to the research labs and explained the work they were doing there. Donald was on verge of developing an infinite energy source, and if successful they could develop the most devastating nuclear weapons ever known – in Donald's eyes it would mean world domination.

In Toreno's mind he thought Donald was borderline psychotic, although he was intrigued, he kept listening

Donald needed Mike's help. He knew the government would never allow the development of these weapons and so he needed a man in the Whitehouse on his team. Actually not just any man, thee man – The President.

Donald Love would agree to fund his father, the most respectable candidate and retired Army General, Governor George Toreno for the 96 Presidential Elections.

Mike thought about it, he was onto something, with his father in the Whitehouse and Love's financial backing there was no end to what they could achieve.

Mike had to be careful on how he pitched the deal to his father. There could be no talk of nuclear weapons; he would give him some spiel about Donald developing a new safe clean energy source for the benefit on mankind.

Governor George Toreno agreed. Mike and Love were in business, Mike knew that Donald can guarantee his win in the election; with his money and influence anything was possible.

It was 1996 now, Donald was still analysing and developing the green substance and the presidential campaign was going well, the election was drawing near. Mike and his father were visiting Vice City on the campaign tour; they both were visiting a restaurant downtown when a man walking by and recognised Mike. It was the brother of T-bone Mendez, Miguel. He remembered his face from back when he met him in Columbia. He vowed vengeance of the death of his brother. Miguel returned with some hired muscle, a local gang of Cubans from a café in Little Havana. They burst through the restaurant doors and emptied their guns into the room. The bodies of Toreno's security team fell to the floor. Miguel and his men sped away in a waiting car.

Mike had ducked to safety but looked over to his father. His body was limp. He was dead.

Donald was furious, his plan was ruined. With his presidential candidate dead he would have great difficulty developing the weapons now. Donald discovered it was a Cuban hit. He subsequently sent his own men down to Little Havana and massacred 34 Cuban gang members. Miguel escaped fled to Mexico. It was in Mexico he met a fiery young woman with ambition and drive – Catalina and her boyfriend Claude. They had left San Andreas a few years ago and were since robbing banks all around Texas and Mexico. Miguel joined them.

In 1996 Bill Clinton was re-elected into the Whitehouse. After the funeral, Mike informed Donald that this was it. He was leaving the U.S. It was too dangerous for him to stay, Donald understood. Mike Toreno left for Great Britain. It is thought he moved to London but his exact whereabouts were unknown. He was never heard of again.

In 1999 Donald decided to branch out into the world of media. He had made the plans to launch a world wide network in 2000 called Love Media. He had bought property all over Liberty City over the past few years, ever since its value drastically dropped at the result of the gang war between 2 Mafia families. He was ready to make the move to Liberty City.

He set up his Love Media HQ in Staunton Island, but he knew he would have to transport his precious green substance from San Fierro to Liberty City safely for further research. This was no normal transport operation from A to B. This cargo was Love's legacy, his life's work. To do it would need a specialist - Donald knew a man just for the job, on one of his travels to China, he met an old Tai Chi instructor, who in his youth was apparently the chief bodyguard and assassin for the emperor in his youth. This man was so good that he could plan a walk in the park with such detail and accuracy it would put a veteran military strategist to shame. Donald arranged for him to be smuggled into the country.

It was all set until a major problem occurred. The Dept of Immigration caught him. Even Donald with all his money and power could get him free. The Chinese man didn't say a word and the authorities didn't have a clue where he was from. He was trailed and the judge ruled he be detained in Liberty City prison until they could decide what to do.

Somehow the Columbians, who had recently arrived in town, got word of this. They already knew about a special green substance Donald Love had been working on from a stoned aging hippy in San Fierro. They wanted it; it was bound to be worth millions if not billions on the black market.

In 2001 the Columbians made a plan to intercept the police convoy carrying Donald's Chinese friend. They bombed the Staunton Bridge and killed all the guards. They took the old man away with them.

Donald had a problem, the Columbians made a deal with Love to release the old man. When Love agreed they changed the ransom, they wanted the green substance – Love refused to pay.

Love had an errand boy working for him for the past few weeks; he had helped retrieve some compromising photos of him the press had got hold of. He was a ruthless and efficient killer.

He sent this man to retrieve his friend from the Columbians. The man tracked him down to an abandoned garage in Staunton Island and one bloodbath later the old man was rescued from the Columbians.

Donald was impressed and thanked the man. But he had a problem. His precious cargo was still in San Fierro and there was no time to plan its journey – they had to get it to Liberty as soon as possible, without the Columbians knowing.

He following morning he arranged for his men in San Fierro to fly it to Francis International Airport – He had paid off the authorities so all that was required was to pick it up when the plane landed.

The same morning the package departed for Liberty, a Columbian assassination squad flew up from Bogota and raided to Foster Valley complex in San Fierro. They slaughtered everyone there but had missed the package. The Columbians tortured one of the research scientist until he told them were it had been gone. Immediately the Columbians contacted their team in Liberty City and told them of this.

The Liberty faction was headed by no other than Miguel, the brother of T-Bone Mendez and Catalina a big time bank robber from the west coast - Catalina ordered their men to intercept the package at the airport, which they did.

Love sent his errand boy to retrieve the package from the airport but upon arrival was met with a bloodbath. The Columbians had taken the package to their construction site in Staunton.

Donald's mystery man went down to the construction site. There were reports of heavy gunfire and when it all had stopped a man was seen with a large package in his hand leaving the scene.

Donald was very happy with this. He now needed to take to package to a lab he had set up in Shoreside Vale for a few further tests and then onto his secret research lab rumoured to be built inside the very hills behind the Cochrane Dam. He had his mystery man transport the green substance to the Lab in Shoreside Vale successfully, although the Columbians did try to intercept him they failed.

Donald's team ran the tests on the green substance. They were very close to developing the weapon. Now all he needed to do was to transport the substance to the secret lab behind the dam to begin the final stage. After 9 years of research he was about to make history.

Love was contacted by a police informant of his. He told him that the F.B.I had found out about his little project and were ready to shut him down. Donald had come too far to allow something like this to stop him. His lab was surrounded by police; he had to get a decoy to lure the police away from the lab so the real van could transport the cargo. He knew just the man for the job.

Residents of Shoreside Vale were stunned by the full scale police chase that took place that day. Eyewitness reports say that several SWAT vans and squad cars were seen chasing a black van all over the streets of Shoreside in a desperate attempt to apprehend the vehicle.

Donald was very happy with this, he immediately ordered the real van begin its journey to the secret underground lab in the hills of Shoreside.

The van arrived safely and immediately his research team began the final stags of development. Donald was but weeks away from his plan succeeding, nothing could stop him now.

Donald's mystery man returned to meet with him at his HQ. He was gone.

There was story in the Liberty Tree the next day.

* * *

**Mysterious green lights spotted over Love Media HQ**

Last night the city was baffled by mysterious strobe like lights spotted over the Love Media HQ. Residents say the occurrence happened around midnight and continued for just a few seconds.

City astrologists are dumbfounded by the strange green lights and cannot explain their origin; one astrologist had the following comment to make:

"_I am dumbfounded by the strange green lights and cannot explain their origin"_

Even more strangely, reports have been coming in that around the same time, similar green lights were spotted over the west coast, mainly in San Fierro and in the Las Venturas Desert.

**Liberty Tree, 25th November 2001**

**

* * *

**

Exactly 48 hours after the first sightings of lights were seen, a catastrophe like no other the world has ever seen occurred.

Almost simultaneously a very fine green beam of light descended from the sky onto the Love Media Building and the Cochrane Observatory in Liberty City. Also across the country it was seen over the Love Media HQ and Foster Valley Research labs in San Fierro and finally over Area 69 in the desert.

In the blink of an eye a blinding white pulse shot down through the beam and the hit the aforementioned buildings. A high pitched sonic boom was heard first, which was followed by a deafening explosion. The buildings all began to implode - The two tall Love Media Headquarters began to crumble and vertically fall to their demise. Foster Valley Research labs were flattened and a surrounding radius of a half mail was obliterated. In the desert a huge mushroom cloud was seem for miles. The observatory in Liberty City was completely gone and in surrounding hills, massive slabs of metal and girders were seen poking out of the sides.

It was chaos, emergency services were everywhere and the cities of San Fierro and Liberty City were rocked to their core. When an emergency team went out to the desert to investigate the aftermath they saw a giant crater where the military base once was. In the crater they saw deep down what looked to be an underground base of sorts.

The authorities also investigated the bombing of the observatory and found the remains of what looked like a laboratory.

The government had no idea who orchestrated this terrorist attack. A full investigation was launched but no connection could be made between the targets. They had nothing. They tried to contact Donald but after no luck it was assumed he died in his building.

Donald's old Chinese friend was still alive; luckily he wasn't in the building when it came down. He also knew Donald wasn't dead.

He left America to return home to China, with him he took a small box that belonged to Donald. He knew the truth.

Donald Love was never seen again.

The End…?

_**Authors note: This Story is part of a trilogy. However it is not vital that you read them in any particular order. The other 2 stories are titled "The Mafioso Families of Liberty" and "The American Dream" are all intertwined in one way or another. Think of the way the stories of Pulp Fiction or Sin City are connected and you get the picture.**_

**_You may also notice "_Newspaper Article available at my website" throughout – These are mock up newspaper articles I have made relating to the story. I cant post them on so if you want to view them please do so via my website displayed in my profile.**


End file.
